Arthur
by Andiamo
Summary: Angleterre est un pays et, en ce sens, il a une histoire et un passé long et complexe. Cependant il est aussi un humain avec des sentiments et les peurs et attachements qui nous caractérisent. Et un nom: Arthur. (série d'OS plus ou moins longs).
1. Chapter 1

_**Je fais une mini déprime... Comme d'habitude, en fait... Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais les blagues moisies et de mauvais gout ? Eh bah on m'a prit pour une folle quand je me suis mise à rire alors que je regardais la fin de Titanic... **_

_**Je vous embête pas plus avec ma vie inintéressante, place à l'écriture !**_

* * *

**la Forêt**

Albion courait dans la Forêt avec ses amis magiques. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et le vent caressais son visage. La Forêt toute entière parlait et courait avec lui.

Soudain le vent changea. Il lui fouettai le visage avec violence et l'envoyait se cogner contre les grands arbres qui le repoussaient à leur tour.

Ses amis avaient disparut. Il les appela, seul et effrayé. La Forêt d'habitude si accueillante et rassurante refusait sa présence.

Il cria et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Mais ses pas lui semblaient lourds et maladroits, comme si la terre collait à ses pieds.

Le vent puissant l'envoya valser dans une prairie l'éloignant de sa Forêt. L'enfant se mit à pleurer, tendant ses petites mains vers ce refuge de verdure qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait protégé depuis sa naissance.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter, pas tout de suite !

De grands murs blancs surgirent subitement du sol pour l'entourer. L'enfant tremblait de tout son corps, terrifié. Il se remit à courir, tournant en rond, cherchant une hypothétique sortie.

Il voulu crier au secours, n'importe quoi pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il s'arrêta, se tournant dans touts les sens pour trouver une faille qui lui permettrai de sortir et de retourner auprès de ses amis.

Les murs semblaient le juger et le toiser d'un air supérieur et le toiser d'un air supérieur. Si seulement les fées étaient avec lui ...

Le vent n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure indistinct qui parvenait à peine à ses oreilles et ce qu'il entendait lui faisait peur.

" Enfuis-toi... Enfuis-toi, Albion..." murmurait-il faiblement.

Il aperçut à ce moment seulement une petite lueur qui grandissait de plus en plus vite. Il s'en approcha jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une flamme qui commençait à dévorer le mur avec un grondement féroce de fauve.

Il recula précipitamment et percuta un autre mur. Il se retourna vivement et poussa un gémissement terrifié. Ce mur était beaucoup plus loin tout a l'heure !

Le feu s'était propagé aux autres murs qui commençaient à craquer sinistrement et à vaciller. L'enfant les regarda s'agiter, paralysé. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir et il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir. Et même s'il avait réussi, ou aurait-il put aller ? Il n'y avait même pas de sortie.

Il ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui même quand les murs rongés parle feu commencèrent à s'effondrer. Il hurla de toutes ses forces...

Et se réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Un grand lit aux draps rouges sang trop lourds et pourtant froids, et dont le matelas trop mou dans lequel il commençait à étouffer.

Il se rappela que c'était Francis qui l'avait traîné ici et obligé à habiter dans ce vieux château grinçant pour que le nouveau roi (un certain William/guillaume...) puisse le surveiller.

Le vent frappait violemment les tours de pierres, comme s'il voulait les faire tomber. Pourtant personne ne s'était réveillé malgré les cris de colère du puissant élément.

La Forêt et ses amis l'appelaient . Utilisant sa magie, qui bien qu'encore faible était déjà bien suffisante pour s'enfuir du château de ses rois maintenant occupé par un stupide frog.

Arrivé dehors, il se tourna vers la bâtisse puis s'en détourna sans regret. Il rejoignit ses amis et la Forêt qui lui avait manqué.

Ses pieds avaient à peine touché le sol qu'il se mit à courir, ses pas frôlant à peine le sol comme s'il volait.

Bientôt, il eut complètement disparut dans la Forêt.

* * *

**_Mouhahahaha ! vous vous êtes bien fait chier, hein ? Hum, hum. Pardon. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est... Je ferais peut-être un recueil d'OS ou un truc comme ça... Voilà, voilà... Bonne fin (début ?) de journée !_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bells

Les cloches résonnaient au loin, leur son clair et cuivré arrivant aux oreilles de l'ancienne nation.

Aujourd'hui était jour de fête en Angleterre. Les badauds se pressaient devant le palais pour apercevoir leur reine, tous les coins de rue résonnaient de musiques et de chants.

De petites fêtes étaient organisées un peu partout, des gens qui ne se connaissaient pas parlaient et mangeaient ensemble, les rires masquaient les voix solitaires et on pouvait presque palper la bonne humeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Mais cela n'atteignait pas la nation, ça ne l'atteignait yeux se fermaient lentement et son souffle disparaissait en centaines de petites bulles multicolores et légères, tellement légères...

Soudain, un cri lui déchira les oreilles avec violence et une solide poigne le tira hors de l'eau :

_"-Bordel Arthur, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!"_

La nation du royaume-uni le fixa d'un air absent, les yeux hagards et flottant dans des vêtements trempés et un peu trop grands. Sa bouche entrouverte ne frémissait pas.

L'autre le frappa dans le dos, lui faisant recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait pu avaler. Puis avec colère, il lui demanda:

_"-A quoi tu pensais ?! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de te surveiller ! Ça fait combien de tentatives de suicide cette semaine ?! Rassure-moi, tu es au courant qu'on est immortel ?"_

L'autre se tourna vers lui avec le regard accusateur de ces anciens condamnés à mort qui fixaient le public hilare venu admirer leur exécution. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, toussa un peu et cracha l'eau qui restait dans ses poumons. L'autre le regarda, attendant qu'il parle. Finalement il réussit à articuler d'une voix d'outre tombe :

_"-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'en ai marre de cette vie, qui n'en est même pas une. Je ne peux pas vivre vraiment mais je ne peux pas mourir._

_Je vois les humains, mon peuple et une partie de moi, naître, grandir, être heureux, se marier, avoir des enfants les élever, vieillir ensemble et mourir pendant que je reste là, seul._

_Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne connaît son nom, mon propre peuple m'a oublié. C'est comme si je devais mourir mais que je ne pouvait pas."_

La nation française grimaça sans approuver, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le traîna sur la rive et hésita quelques secondes avant de partir en silence.

Et la nation resta seule avec l'assourdissant bruit des cloches dans ses oreilles et les rires de ces étrangers qui l'entourait.

* * *

_**C'est... super court...**_


End file.
